


I Could Fly before I Crawled

by Puzzle_with_Infinite_Pieces



Series: Gargoyles: One Shot, Two Shot, Red Shot, Blue Shot [5]
Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Panic Attacks, Post Season 2 Episode- 49 Possession, aftermath of abuse, slight AU, very brief but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puzzle_with_Infinite_Pieces/pseuds/Puzzle_with_Infinite_Pieces
Summary: "For, Brooklyn had been the first of their rookery siblings to attempt gliding, and Lex remembered the look of pure bliss on Brooklyn’s face as the updrafts graced the underside of his wings. Brooklyn was most at peace in the air, or he had been before Coldsteel stole even that from him."OrThe aftermath of "If We Shades Have Thee Offended" Part 1.**Title comes from "Small World" by Idina Menzel. I highly recommend you listen to it while you read.
Relationships: Brooklyn & Hudson (Gargoyles), Brooklyn & Lexington (Gargoyles)
Series: Gargoyles: One Shot, Two Shot, Red Shot, Blue Shot [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599325
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	I Could Fly before I Crawled

It was an innocent thing, really. Lex wanted to hang out with Brooklyn. He’d heard there was a movie at the theater. Lex had heard that the animators of the film had spent hours studying the art of the cathedral the movie was set in. He was excited for the technical aspects of the film, and he knew Brooklyn would probably appreciate the music and the story considering he'd finished the book a month ago. Elisa had seen it and said it was aesthetically beautiful. She mentioned there were some problems with it, and she said it didn't stick very close to the book. Though, he had heard her mention that might be a good thing in Brooklyn's case. 

Then, suddenly, she had started laughing hysterically. As she tried to stop her giggling, she attempted to describe the "gargoyles" in the film, and all he could understand of what Elisa said was that they would probably find the artists' portrayal "hilariously horrifying." 

All in all, Lex was excited to see this new movie by Disney. He hadn't been disappointed by one of their films yet. 

Broadway was off with Angela, again. The two of them had been spending more time with each other to avoid the awkward aftermath of two nights ago. 

But, that wasn’t about to deter Lex from showing Brooklyn a decent time. Hudson and Goliath decided to stay back at the castle and “have a chat.” To be honest, Lex was looking forward to giving Hudson and Goliath some space. Something told him that he, nor Brooklyn, would want to be around when the chat happened. 

Lex watched his elder rookery brother carefully mount the ledge that hung out over the clocktower like they had a million times before. Lex almost jumped first, but he noticed Brooklyn’s claws curling into the stone tightly.

It was that sound that alerted Lex to Brooklyn’s distress. The sound of his brother’s claws desperately scraping the stone for a stronger hold. 

Lex couldn’t describe the sinking feeling in his heart when he saw Brooklyn back away from the ledge with wide eyes. For, Brooklyn had been the first of their rookery siblings to attempt gliding, and Lex remembered the look of pure bliss on Brooklyn’s face as the updrafts graced the underside of his wings. Brooklyn was most at peace in the air, or he had been before Coldsteel stole even that from him. 

“We don’t have to go tonight.” Lex placed a soothing hand on Brooklyn’s shoulder. “We don’t even have to go tomorrow. We can wait till it’s on VHS, or the budget, or something.” 

Brooklyn shook his head and bit back a loud cry. “I-I’m sorry. I … there’s … I can’t …” 

“Shhh … hey, it’s fine.” Lex found his winged fingers tracing the outline of his brother’s strong shoulder. “It just …”

Lex sighed, not completing the phrase that hung so heavy over his head and weighed so much on his heart. 

_It just hurts seeing things you love be taken from you._

Lex knew something like this would happen. He wasn’t stupid. One small chat with Goliath in the library one night after everything had come to light wasn’t going to change everything. Yet, somehow, Lex wished it would have. It was like Elisa said. Coldsteel did a shitty thing, and they would spend the rest of however long they needed cleaning up the mess the abuse had left behind. Or, Lex had decided, he would at least. He would keep his brother safe from Goliath’s prying eyes and too high expectations if they had to make their own clan just the two of them. Maybe, Hudson would even join them. 

To save Brooklyn from embarrassment, Lex sat with Brooklyn for another minute waiting to see if his small hand on Brooklyn’s shoulder would be enough to bring him back to reality. However, after a few moments, it became very, very clear that would not be the case. 

Lex noticed the change as soon as it happened. He saw his brother’s pupils dilate as wide and black as the night sky. Lex noticed that Brooklyn’s fingers found their ways to Brooklyn’s own wrists and dug in deep. 

“Stop, Brooklyn.” Lex tried in vain to remove Brooklyn’s fingers from their death grip. “You’re going to hurt yourself.” 

Lex could tell the clinging was purely subconscious because his brother didn’t even blink at the sound of his desperate plea. Lex shuddered as he realized that Brooklyn’s mind left. It was like Brooklyn’s brain just turned off like some kind of light switch.

Or, perhaps, something else turned on. 

Brooklyn’s breathing became labored despite Lex’s description of the world around them. He did exactly what Elisa had, but it did nothing to stop the harsh sounds of his brother’s choked breaths that transformed into silent tears. Brooklyn tried to swallow his breathing and sobs in favor of speedy tears that spilled down his cheeks. 

“It’s gonna be okay.” Lex squeezed Brooklyn’s shoulder tighter. “You’re stronger than this. You can beat it. It’s going to be okay.” 

Brooklyn seemed to take that as permission to let the dam break. Brooklyn sobbed. His back arched and tears came flooding down his face. His chest pulled with each painful cry, and he hiccuped with each breath in. 

Lex panicked himself. He had no idea what to do and was scared out of his mind. So, he made a split second decision and sprinted off into the clock tower calling for help. Bronx came bounding toward him with a frazzled Hudson and Goliath in tow. 

Lex ran back outside and pressed himself tight to Brooklyn’s side. “It’s going to be okay.” 

Lex noticed with no small degree of horror that Brooklyn was bleeding slightly from the place his claws clamped his wrist. 

Brooklyn’s heaving sobs continued as Goliath removed Lexington from Brooklyn’s side, and Hudson took Lexington’s place. Bronx bounded into Brooklyn’s lap and laid there, adding pressure to Brooklyn’s legs. 

Lex noticed that Hudson continued comforting mantras in Lex’s absence. The fit of emotion shook Brooklyn’s whole body after just a few more minutes. Brooklyn grabbed at his chest with both hands, and his entire body continued to tremble as he cried. Lex shuddered for Brooklyn made no sound as his body shuddered erratically with each fresh sob. The only way Lex could tell that Brooklyn was still alive was the soft gasp Brooklyn made each time he inhaled. 

“It’s alright, lad. Jus’ let it out. That’s it. Laddie, ‘s alright.” Hudson gently squeezed Brooklyn’s hands as he drew them away from Brooklyn’s chest. 

Bronx nuzzled under Brooklyn’s chin in an attempt to calm him. The beast drew Brooklyn’s legs down flat with pressure to keep them away from Brooklyn’s chest. 

“It’ll be alright, lad.” Hudson’s hand came up and down over Brooklyn’s back. “‘s all over now. You’re safe.” 

Nothing Hudson said or did settled Brooklyn’s crying. The sobs remained soundless, vigorous, and convulsive. While Brooklyn’s crying was still silent, as the sobbing fit progressed, Brooklyn began gagging and coughing on each intake of air. Brooklyn continued to shake with trembling tears despite Hudson’s soft reassurances, and Bronx’s protective presence. 

Lex looked over at Goliath and then back to Brooklyn. He was worried Brooklyn might make himself sick. 

Goliath swooped in on Brooklyn’s other side before wrapping his wings around Brooklyn and cradling him to his chest. 

“Shh … shhh … shh…” Goliath rocked back and forth with Brooklyn in his embrace. “Shhh … it’s alright. You’re safe. Shh … I have you, Brooklyn. I have you.”   
Brooklyn gasped and trembled against Goliath’s chest. Lex found his heart clenching in empathy for Brooklyn’s plight as he tensed up against Goliath again. Goliath held Brooklyn tighter when another violent and convulsive sob coursed through Brooklyn’s body. The tremors and tears didn't seem to want to stop tormenting his rookery brother, and Lex found himself powerless to take this weight from Brooklyn's shoulders. 

Lex drew closer to Hudson. 

“I-Is he going to be okay?” Lex asked, unable to take his eyes away from his brother. 

“He’ll be fine, lad. He’s grieving, and he’s scared. He will be for a long time. I’m sure. I was afraid of him trying to glide after seeing him attempt it when he ran from us. But, of course, hindsight alone proves our predictions.” Hudson gave Lexington’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“He always used to love gliding.” Lex looked towards the stone floor and glared at it as though it was Coldsteel beneath him. “It’s not fair!” 

“Life is rarely fair, lad.” Hudson knelt to eye level with Lex. “Yet, what we do with the unfairness decides our legacies and our fates.” 

Lex found himself curling into Hudson’s strong embrace in an attempt to block out the pained sobs of his rookery brother. He noticed that Hudson shifted him away from the sound as a sort of barrier between himself and Brooklyn. 

It wasn’t until Lex and Hudson both heard a queasy hiccup that they both moved to help in the ways they could. 

Hudson held Brooklyn’s hair, and Golaith rubbed Brooklyn’s back. Lex went inside to try to find something to settle his brother’s stomach while Bronx followed him. 

Lex noticed the beast whimpering in sympathy, and Lex scratched him behind the ears. “Brooklyn’s strong. It’s like Hudson said. He’ll be okay.” 

Lex brought a glass of water out with him as carefully as he could. He used one wing to hold the cup and the other to balance his walk. Before exiting the threshold, he listened to the soft words exchanged. 

“‘m sorry. I-I …” Brooklyn’s voice broke, but not with tears. Lexington noticed it sounded more like defeat had broken his brother. 

“‘s not your fault, lad. ‘t never was.” Hudson’s voice drifted into a gentle tone Lexington had almost never heard him use. 

“I-It seemed so … so real …” Brooklyn’s voice was so soft and broken that Lex found his heart shattering. 

Lex held the glass out to Goliath whose face was etched with the same pain that, Lex was sure, painted his own. 

Goliath knelt and helped Brooklyn drink and rinse his mouth. 

Bronx bounded up next to Goliath, and he licked Brooklyn’s tears away as he forced himself beneath Brooklyn’s arm. Hudson slid next to Bronx and relieved

Goliath of his duty in watching over Brooklyn.

Yet, Goliath remained hovering over them, watching. 

Brooklyn slid his head onto Hudson’s shoulder. Lex watched Hudson’s face darken as he looked out into the sky. “I suppose I shall just have to reteach you to glide. ‘Twill make me feel very young again indeed. But, you were never an ordinary fledgling.”

Hudson did his best to chuckle, and Lex swore he saw a ghost of a smile appear over Brooklyn’s face. 

“Thanks, Hudson.” Brooklyn mumbled. 

“You’ll be running circles around me in no time. ‘m sure of ‘t. Or, ‘t least that’s how I remember your lessons at first.” Hudson let loose a laugh.

“Oh yeah, you nearly gave everyone a heart attack when you jumped off the highest tower and nearly landed right on the 10 year old Magus because you didn’t know when to catch the updraft!” Lex giggled. 

Brooklyn let out a low chuckle. “I just wanted to feel the wind in my hair. I’d seen so many other members of the clan do it. I just … wanted to feel it myself.” 

Lex noticed the wistful look in Brooklyn’s eyes, and he breathed a sigh of relief. At least, Brooklyn’s love for gliding was still there even if executing it caused him anxiety. 

Hudson reminded Brooklyn of the many training fails of their past as the rest of the night hours went by. Brooklyn dozed half asleep on Hudson’s shoulder. Lex added his own interjections as he recalled certain incidents. 

Lex noticed that Goliath had moved towards the ledge of the clock tower.

Goliath placed his hands against the stone ledge. Lex had only seen him this broken a few times: like when they had lost Demona, and when they were forced from the castle, or when he thought about the Wyvern Massacre too much. Lex noticed as Goliath bowed his head that he seemed to be accepting the fact that the solution to this would be just as easy as adjusting to being asleep for a thousand years. 

Lex decided it was best to leave Goliath to his own thoughts. He turned to Hudson and Brooklyn. Hudson was humming “The Parting Glass” low under his breath.

Lex soaked in this moment, and he let it wash over him. He imagined and remembered what it was like as a hatchling. He remembered the smells of haggis and roasted meats from the dining hall. He felt the sudden embrace of the strong scents of Scotch and honey wine that rose up through the halls of the castle long ago. He even smelled the smokey liquor on the breath of his fathers and mothers, on occasion, when the Captain had brought up some for celebration. Lex let himself be transported back and back and back to before he understood the pain of grief, and the worst feeling he had felt was the loss of some game. He remembered playing at war, and he recalled how fighting Vikings had once been fun. His memories fell on those fateful days before the Massacre. He remembered how eager Brooklyn was to show his skills and join their brothers and sisters in battle. Of the three of them, he had always led with his incredible intellect, his protective heart, and his bold will. When Hudson had spoken of being protectors, Brooklyn’s eyes had widened with a sense of serene understanding that was usually absent in his wreckless grin. 

“Brooklyn,” Lex’s voice wavered slightly as he forced himself away from his recollections, “I want you to know th-that I still pledge my l-loyalty to you. I hold the deepest respect for you as my leader. Not despite this, but, because of it. I would follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked it of me.”

Brooklyn’s eyes cracked open slightly and he gave Lex an awed look. 

“I-I mean it. Every word. You’ll make it to the otherside of this as you have everything else. Sadly, life has given you more wisdom through worse experiences.” Lex finished with a lame half smile. 

Brooklyn’s face split into a soft watery grin as he clasped Lex’s forearm. 

Broadway and Angela landed on the clock tower ledge, but Bronx, Hudson, Brooklyn, and Lex paid them no mind. The sun’s rays embraced the warriors’ firm clasp on each other’s wrists, and a mentor’s steadying hand on his fledgling’s shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woof. This was a hard fic to write. I'm thinking I have about 3 more one-shots in this set. I have the last one written, but I haven't finished the middle two yet. 
> 
> Big thanks to reviewer Polly who asked for the resolve and amends between the clan! I wasn't sure people would want this to continue, but apparently at least one person did. I tried doing a resolve in one fic, and it just didn't quite work. It felt too rushed, and it made more sense to repair individual relationships first before bringing everyone back together. I hope I did this request justice even if it hasn't been finished. :D
> 
> Also, guilty as charged, I really, really wanted an excuse to write from Lexington's perspective. 
> 
> The AU is only because apparently Possession and Hunter's Moon are only like a week a part in canon. I thought there was a longer time span. But, there's not. 
> 
> Easter Eggs
> 
> The movie they were going to see is "Hunchback of Notre Dame" which was released to theaters June 21st 1996. I'm pretty sure that lines up with the canon timeline, but I might be off. (Despite its problems, it's one of my favorite Disney movies.) 
> 
> "The Parting Glass" is a Scotch-Irish folk song that is traditionally sung at the end of a really amazing night out with friends. I've actually sung it in a session before with some of my friends because it apparently "sounds better with a soprano." It can also be played at funerals. There are a bunch of really pretty versions of it, but my favorite is the one by the "Wailin' Jennys." I'm having it played at the end of my wedding reception to honor the tradition of my Irish heritage. It's actually one of my close friend's favorite songs and one she said she would like to have at her funeral as well. 
> 
> Here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0We-CM9ceIg


End file.
